Maybe I was wrong
by Miraichaos
Summary: One-shot. A short conversation between Happy and Toby. Friendship-ish. I'd lean more towards Happy/Toby. Just a little tiny bit of fluff. Rated T for mentions of alcohol.


A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed my first story. The reviews were so great, and the feedback was helpful. I hope everyone likes this one, though I myself would call it decent at best. R&amp;R, it's so helpful. Hope you all like it.

Happy smiled a little as Walter thanked her for pulling him out of the "rabbit hole" back when Mark was around. She looked up at him, looking straight into his intense eyes. "I didn't do it for a thank you, I did it because...you're my friend." She told him. He gave her a smile. A small, genuine upturn of his lips. That was something not many people got.

Suddenly Walters whole body language changed, and he smugly crossed his arms. "So, Toby defending your honor back there. What was that all about?" He asked, a knowing look in his dark eyes. Happy turned away, fiddling with her tools and hoping to hide the blush that warmed her face.

"He's Toby. He's weirder then the rest of us." She made up an excuse. Walter knew exactly what she was really thinking. He gave her another small smile, rolling his eyes, before turning and walking away. After he was a fair distance away, Happy looked across the room at Toby. He was pacing back and forth, looking between two books. 'Idiot' She thought, as she stared at him, a small smile gracing her face.

Across the room, Toby noticed no movement from where Happy was. He stopped pacing, looking up from his books. She was staring at him, a small smile on her face. He just stared, watching as her smile faded from her face, but not her eyes. The dark brown orbs shown a brightness Toby hadn't seen in awhile. He was glad that his hat cast a shadow on his face, because he felt it warm up a little. Lowering the books, he took a step toward Happy. Then Paige and Ralph came in the door, telling them that they were making chicken piccata. Italian, was it?

They congregated in the kitchen. Happy teaching Ralf how to use different kitchen utensils, Sylvester rambling about salmonella, Walter and Paige observing, Toby pulling out all the ingredients and grumbling about how much more convenient pizza was. They cooked up the piccata, and when it was done, they ate it. It was amazing. The team was used to fast food and frozen stuff. Something like this was extremely rare.

After dinner, they all washed the dishes. They had some fun, splashing water on each other and smacking eachother with towels. By the time everything was finished, no one really wanted to go anywhere. For once, the felt normal. Sadly Paige had to go. It was late, and Ralph had to go to bed. Sylvester retired to his room soon after. Walter sensed a unspoken conversation between Toby and Happy, noticing the subtle looks between them. So after Sylvester left, he went upstairs too. Happy looked at Toby, then grabbed two beers from the fridge. With that the two made their way up to the roof.

It was dark, but the lights from the city shone brightly. They sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the roof. They mostly sat in a comfortable silence, until Happy realized a few things.

"Thanks, for standing up for me back their. With Mark." Happy said. Toby didn't look at her, he just stared at the city and sipped his beer.

"I didn't do it for a thank you. I did it because your my friend, and you don't deserve to be dissed by some jealous maniac." Toby said. Happy saw a small flame in his eyes as he stared out at the city. She was glad that there was someone here that would, without a doubt, stand up for her. Maybe some people weren't bad. She thought about this, remembering her conversation with him in the car, while they were driving through the pharmaceutical company's parking garage.

"I might have been wrong, back in the parking garage." She said. Toby looked at her confused. She took a swig of her drink. "People don't always let you down. Someone showed me that." She explained. He nodded in understanding, turning back to the city. After a couple more minutes they finished their drinks. They climbed off the ledge, and walked back inside. Just before they parted ways, Happy looked at Toby. "Thanks for not letting me down." She told him quietly, going on her tip toes and lightly kissing him on the cheek. With that she turned and walked into her room.

Toby watched her go, a blush painting his face. He now pieced together what she had said on the roof. She was saying that he showed her that people don't always let you down. He was confused, as she looked pretty let down after figuring out he had gambled all his money away. Maybe she forgot. He decided to push it all aside and go to bed.

Happy, Toby, Sylvester and Walter were geniuses. Paige has said, a few times, that because they were geniuses they thought they were always right, and they usually were. Though sometimes, not often, but sometimes, they realize...

"Maybe I was wrong"

A/N: How was it? Bad? I think I spelled chicken piccata wrong, I'm not even sure if it was French or Italian. Hehe, oops.


End file.
